Kris: King of Flirting
by MasterCaster
Summary: What if during the hallway scene with Kris and Susie in the beginning of Deltarune took a different, more flirty turn? Kris(male)XSusie, One-Shot


**So I witnessed Deltarune lately and looked forward to the coming chapters in the future. And recently, I grew a liking towards Kris and Susie who has now been revealed after a few years of her named being dropped by Clamgirl in Waterfall(I honestly thought she was going to look different) and the two's chemistry between each other and decided...why not ship 'em with each other? It's bound to happen eventually if not already. Now before anyone says anything:**

 **1.) I know about Noelle.**

 **2.) I know that they're just friends, this is a story to not take seriously(unless you want to)!.**

 **This takes place at the hallway scene as the two are tasked to get more chalk for Alphys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kris watches as Susie shoves the piece of chalk into her mouth and begins to chew, coughing out white dust after.

Susie then turns around and heads back back to the classroom to make up a lie about why she couldn't find anymore chalk but immediately froze upon spotting Kris staring straight at her.

Even with the hair covering his eyes, Susie can tell that Kris was looking straight at her.

"Kris...I didn't see you there." Susie smiled as she faced the lockers next to her.

"Hey.." she continued as she faced the other direction once more.

"You didn't see anything just now, did you?" she asked calmly

Kris remained silent.

"Hmm..You can't even say." she frowned

Susie then faced Kris and smiled once more.

"Kris.." she said as she slowly approached the boy.

Kris immediately backed up towards the lockers behind him where Susie cornered him.

"Hey." Susie grins as she places her right hand on Kris's left shoulder.

"Let me tell you a secret." she whispered

Suddenly, Susie picked up Kris by his shoulder and slammed him hard against the lockers.

"Quiet people piss me off!" she growls

"You think just ' cause you don't say anything I can't tell EXACTLY what you're thinking?" she questions while tightening her grip on his shoulder.

" _It's OVER! I caught Susie eating ALL the chalk! This was her LAST chance! Now she'll FINALLY get expelled!_ " she continues before chuckling.

"Haha.. Come on, Kris. Don't act shocked. You know it's true! Everyone's waiting for it, everyone wants it. So congrats, Kris! You got me. I'm done for." she goes on.

"Just, lemme say on little thing. Seems like a waste to get expelled just for eating having a snack.

 _*Kris informs Susie that she has beautiful yellow eyes.*_

Susie scowls as Kris but passes it off as an effect from slamming him against the lockers. But little did she's know, Kris is a massive flirt-lord and at the moment, his target for flirting is Susie herself.

"So, Kris, if I KNOW you're gonna pull the trigger..."

Susie then laughs.

"Why don't I just get expelled for some REAL carnage?"

 _*Kris tells Susie that the only true carnage is them two not being a thing already.*_

"STOP IT!" she barks before continuing her monologue.

"Kris...how do you feel..."

Susie then shows her sharp teeth.

"About losing your face?" she questions menacingly

* _Kris asks Susie about how she would feel about catching a movie later.*_

Susie decides to remain silent as she opens her mouth as she brings Kris closer to her jaws.

Kris was immediately hit in the face with Susie's hot, chalk-scented breath.

Susie immediately closed her mouth as she drops Kris on the ground and turns away from him.

"Nah." she states as she begins to walk away only to stop.

"Kris. You've got a good mother. It'd be a shame to make her bury her child." she sneers before turning to Kris again only for him to flirt once more.

 _*Kris asks Susie if being a big momma's boy is attractive enough for her.*_

"Okay, you know what?" asks Susie as she stomps over to Kris and picks him up by the shirt collar and slams him against the lockers once more.

"Do you have some sorta death wish or something?" she questions furiously

* _Kris tells Susie that "till death to us part", but they haven't married yet.*_

Not wanting to risk having Officer Undyne tackle her for murder, Susie drops Kris back to the ground.

"Anyways...let's get this over with. The reason why I'm allowing you to come along still is because I don't want Alphys to think that I bullied you and made you come back to class." she explains in an annoyed tone.

"We'll get more chalk, mosey back to class. And then, Kris..YOU'LL do our project! How does that sound?"

 _*Kris agrees and was about to add that he can also handle reservations at fancy restaurants but was immediately interrupted by Susie before he could form the first word .*_

"Don't bother answering. If you hadn't gotten it by now, your choices don't matter." she explains.

 _*Kris tells Susie that he chooses her. But she matters.."_

Susie struggles to not curb stomp Kris while he's still on the ground so she's walks away.

"Let's go, freak!" she commanded

* _Kris thanks Susie for the nicknames but apologizes that he doesn't have one for her yet.*_

"LET'S GO!" she roars in fury

Kris gets up off the floor and follows Susie down the hall where they turn left down another hallway. Kris slowly walks behind Susie to the point where she stops and faces him.

"God, can you walk any slower, or what? Nah, I get it. Not used to walking around without someone holding your hand?" she teases

* _Kris suggests to Susie that if they hold hands then maybe he'll walk quicker.*_

Susie quickly turns around.

"Come on, freak." said Susie.

The two continue to on walk down the hallway until they stop in front of two metal doors.

"Well, here's the closet. Too bad..We were just starting to have fun." she joked

As Kris was about to flirt once more, Susie quickly cuts him off.

"If you say anything, I swear I'll kill you!" she threatens.

Kris decides to keep quiet for now.

Suddenly, the two doors slam open, revealing darkness on the other side. The sound of the doors suddenly opening made Kris and Susie jump.

The two then stare into the darkness as the hallways around them begins to go dark as well, making the two back up away from the opening.

Susie then becomes nervous as she looks at Kris.

"Hey, Kris. Is it me, or...is it REALLY dark in there?" she asks shakily.

The two then stare back in the darkness again before Susie spoke once more.

"What's the holdup, Kris? Are you gonna go in or what?" she questions with false bravery.

Being a scared boi, Kris backs up even more.

"Fine! If you're gonna be a WIMP, then I'll..." Susie stops talking as sweat drips from her face.

"We'll both go in at the same time!" she shouts

Immedietly, Kris walks up to Susie's side while the latter really didn't feel like complaining at the moment.

The two walk side-by-side into the dark closet, unaware about the journey that is about to take place.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this silly one-shot and if you emjoyed it then fav and follow even if you're a fan of this ship or not.**


End file.
